A love that is forbidden Bennett and Daya
by BubblyAngelBieber
Summary: Just a story about Bennett and Daya! Mostly!:)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Glenda here with an Orange is the New Black fic:)

Disclaimer:I don't own Orange is the New Black... Sadly

Days P.O.V

I woke up from a horrible dream. One so bad it scared me. But it got me if Bennett won't love me when I have the baby. Is he still mad about the idea about PornStash? Then it came...the morning sickness. I got up quickly as I ran to the bathroom. When I was done Bennett was behind me. Did he have night duty? "You okay?" He asked me. I walked over to the sink and washed out my mouth."Yea I'm fine." Then I laughed a bit. "What?" He asked. "You shouldn't be in here you know." "I know I just wanted to make sure your okay." "Are you still mad at me? About the thing with..." He cut me off. "Yea,but I'll get over it." "Do you still love me?" "Of core I do Daya." "Will you still love me after I have the you know what?" "Daya are you crazy? The second you have the baby ill be there for it." "So what are we gonna do?" "Don't you have a cousin that lives near here?" "How did you know what?" "She came by last week." "Oh yea thats Kay, shes gonna take it cause my Aunt said shed take it out of the hospital. Then she said she watch it during the day while your here. Then you can get it at night." It came out like I have said it before. "Yea, I guess that will work." Someone else walked in.. It was Piper. "Sorry am I interrupting?"she asked. "No I was just telling this inmate not to use up all the soap again." He winked at me. "Okay well I need some privacy.. So I can go..." Piper said. Bennett walked out and I brushed my teeth. I started thinking again. Grate here go my thoughts. What if Piper heard? What if she's gonna tell? Does she know? Piper came out and washed her hands. "I won't tell. I promise" she said as she dried her hands. "Wait tell about what?" "The bun in the oven." "How..," she walked out. Then I went back to my area and Bennett was in there now. I can finally sleep.

~in the morning~

I woke up,and took a shower. Then when I was done I walked into the cafeteria so I could start cooking. I put on an apron and a hair net. The. I checked in with the head chef. Then I started cutting up bacon strips. Out of the side of my eye I saw PornStash. He was back. He walked up behind me and whispered in my ear:"did you miss me beautiful?" Crap was all I could think. I kept cutting when he grabbed my arm and asked again but mad "ANSWER ME!" "Sure why not." "Good." He wiped his stash on me and walked away. I shuttered. Got I hated that man. I can't wait to get out of here! Thoes words echoed around my head. "Are you done cutting up the bacon strips?" My Mom asked ready to put them into the eggs. "Yea take them and fry them." "Did he get to you again?" She asked. "He grabbed my arm." I said she looked at my arm. "Dioes Mioes! He gave you a bruise!" "Oh Shiz" I said. "At least," she whispered in to my ear. "About the baby." She said as she took the bacon and walked away.

I looked at the throbbing bruise. It was nasty. Crap! What's Bennett gonna say? I have to meet him later! Agh. I finished my shift and got some breakfast. I was glad I did not have to serve the food today. I say down at a table by my self,and started eating. Once I was done I threw my tray away and went to put my jacket and sweat pants on. I headed out side to where I was suppose to meet Bennett. I waited a few minutes before he had shown up. "Hi." He said as I healed my throbbing arm. "What happened to your arm?" He asked concerned. So I pulled up my sleeve. And she was speechless. "Who did that?" He asked. "I'm okay don't worry about it." "Daya, was it.." He looked at my arm again. All I did was shake my head. "Okay you go start prison lunch. Ill see you later." He looked around before kissing my head then I walked away.

A/N sorry so short. I wanna know what you think so review! If you want me to add more chapters. Also put something if you want something to happen :) Kay Kay!


	2. Chapter 2

-Bennett's POV-

I walked back inside to start my second shift. While I was Walking PornStash started walking next to me. "Have you seen the way her eyes sparkle under the bad lights?" He asked me expecting an answer. "Um not really..." I Said. "When she gets out we should totally double date." "Sure?" I asked. "We'll later,I'm gonna see if she wants to have some fun in the closet." he said as he started to walk away. Man I hated him. He gonna go to hell for steeling my girl. She's the one for me. I mean I am the father of her kid. Maybe she is THE ONE. My shift was over so I could go have some lunch. So I wondered off to go get some SubwayTM. When I was done next door was a ring store. Kay or something. I wondered in and saw the perfect ring. "So you found the perfect girl?" The lady behind the desk asked me. "Yea." I said. "Well I have some special ones in the back,if you want I can get them so you could look at them." "Sure." She left the. Came back. She set them down on the table. The. I saw the one for Daya. "This one." I pointed at one with a huge rock in the middle. Ill propose but won't give her the wrong yet cause SHES IN PRISION! I bought it and heeded back to the prison.

A/N wow! Was not expecting him to propose! Haha well let me know what you think. Thanks to WinnieBabe66 for making me continue! Their my fave part too!


End file.
